Great Minds Think Alike?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: After defeating the Kishin, Chrona moves in with Soul and Maka, but Chrona has been using Makas room and Maka has been sleeping on the floor in Souls room. After alot of thought, bother decide they like each other, but are unsure if the other likes them.


Maka, Chrona, and Soul had just finished watching a movie. After the Kishin was destroyed, Chrona moved in with Maka and Soul. Soul wasn't very happy on the idea of Chrona living with them, but he managed. Once the movie was over, Maka began cleaning up the garbage and dishes.

"Soul can you help with with these?" Maka asked as she tried not to drop anything.

"Yeah I guess..." Soul walked over and grabbed a few things from Maka's overloaded hands.

"Um, ah, Maka?"

Maka put down the dishes and garbage on the counter before turning towards Chrona. "Yes?"

"Um, ah... Where do I sleep? I feel bad sleeping in your room."

For the last few weeks, since Chrona moved in, she had been using Maka's room as her own, but she felt bad, with her using Maka's room, that meant Maka had to share Soul's room, which meant she was sleeping on the floor.

"Aw Chrona don't worry about it, I'm fine with sharing Soul's room, at least until we get you your own room." She said as she smiled.

"O-okay, if your sure.." Chrona said as she began to blush.

"Anyway I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Soul said as he faked a yawn.

"Night Soul."

"Bye."

Maka and Chrona decided to watch another movie. When it was over, they headed to bed.

Maka quietly walked into Soul's room and got into her little made up bed on the floor. As she laid there her mind began to wonder. She began to think about her life in the future. _Who will I date and then get married to? Will I ever have children? Will I ever get along with my papa? Will I she ever see my mama again?_

She sighed. Up until now, the only plans she had was to make a Death Scythe better then her father, and she was already almost done that. _Maybe I need to get a boyfriend or something... but who? Kid's nice... Black Star? No never gonna happen... Soul?_ Just as she said Soul, her eyes shifted over to him. He looked calm and peaceful. _He can be a jerk at times, but __I'd date Soul... if i only I knew if he liked me or not..._

Soul was only faking to be sleeping. The movie had been too loud and kept him up, so he heard Maka walk into the room. It was too dark for them to really see each other, so he could look at Maka without her realising it.

Soul had also been thinking about his future. He wasn't sure what he wanted, other then to become a Death Scythe. _Maybe I need to get a girlfriend... Nah, that's not cool... is it? Lets say it was cool... who could I possibly date? Patty or Liz? Patty is way to annoying... and Liz is too much into make-up... Hm... Tsubaki? No... that's Black Star's girl, if he admits it or not. _Soul's eyes shifted towards the sleeping Maka. _Maka... She can be annoying... but I'd be willing to date her..._

Soul had always known Maka to be one to fall asleep quickly. Moving slowly and quietly, Soul got out of bed and moved toward the sleeping Maka. He knelled down beside her and just starred at her. He had no plans after sitting down beside her, actually he really didn't know what he was doing.

Maka wasn't actually asleep. She had been too deep in her thoughts to sleep. But once she saw Soul get off his bed, she faked sleeping, though confusion hit her when Soul came and knelled down beside her bed. Maka shifted so she was looking away from Soul, she hopped he'd believe it was just her shifting in her sleep and not shifting because shes creeped out.

Soul sighed and got up. What was he honestly going to do? Shes asleep, and probably doesn't even like him to begin with. As Soul turned to head towards his bed, he heard his name. He turned to see Maka sitting up in bed starring at him.

"What are you doing?" She yawned for affect.

"I ah, nothing."

"Oh, okay?"

Maka layed back down and Soul layed back down in his bed. Both were starring at the ceiling. Maka wanted to ask Soul if he liked her, but she just couldn't get the words out no matter how hard she tried. After laying there for a while, Maka heard Soul snoring. She got up and walked over to his bedside. He was laying on his back and was laying in a very weird position.

_Soul is a deep sleeper right? I wonder what would happen if... no! That's not right... ugh..._

Just as Maka was about to turn around, she found lips pressed to her own. Her eyes winded and for a split second she thought she was dreaming. When the lips left her own she backed up until she found the wall. She slid down in so she was sitting on the floor across from Soul's bed. Soul reached for the lamp and turned on the light.

"What's up with you?" Soul questioned.

"M-me? You just kissed me!"

"No I didn't."

"B-but, yeah... I was just standing there and... ahhh..."

Soul didn't expect her to act so weird about a kiss, she he faked it, pretended he didn't just kiss Maka.

"What were you doing beside my bed? It's not cool to watch people sleep, actually, it's just creepy..."

Maka was speechless. She couldn't possibly have imagined that kiss could she? No she knew she didn't.

"You just kissed me, don't lie Soul." She found her voice.

"No I- fine... I did... sorry night." Soul reached for the lamp and quickly turned it off, then he flipped over in his bed so he was starring at a wall.

Maka got up and walked over to Soul's bedside. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled it so he would roll over.

"What do you wa-" Soul was cut off by lips being pressed to his own. This time he didn't pull away, instead he reached his hand out to touch Maka's cheek.

Soul kept his lips to Maka's as he pulled her onto his bed. Maka was a little surprised, but did as he wanted.

Maka hovered above Soul just starring at him.

"S-soul..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you actually like me?"

Soul smirked before reaching for Maka. He pulled her down on top of him and reconnected their lips. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened he mouth just enough for Soul's tongue to slip through. Maka and Soul's tongues began to entwine with each other. Soul traced his tongue over every inch of Maka's mouth he could reach, and Maka found herself doing the same thing. Once they finally pulled apart neither had very much breath left.

Maka rolled over so she was off of Soul.

"S-so I guess... That means you do like me..."

"Of course... I-i've told you already... your cool."

Maka smiled and turned to face Soul.

"So how long have you liked me?"

Soul smiled. "Since the day I met you."

Maka felt a tear slip down her face. She lunged herself at Soul and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know Maka... if you want you could sleep here... then we wouldn't have to get an extra room, Chrona can just take yours."

"I like that idea."

"Okay we will tell Chrona in the morning."

"Okay... Soul."

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"I know I love you."

Maka looked up to Soul and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling the blankets over her. She cuddled up close to Soul and feel into a deep sleep in his arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awwieee :P I love Maka x Soul, but I also love Maka x Kid... and Maka x Black Star... O.O I think I got alot more writing ahead of me XD Good? Bad? Tell me :P


End file.
